The end?
by dark-fire-rebel
Summary: Beast boy returns from a one month mission, but Raven notices a difference in him. Everything is not the same anymore, he acts indifferently and this hurts Raven tromendously. Is this the end of their relationship? RaexBB, COMPLETE. R&R.
1. Return

Hey readers!

So here is a RaexBB three-shot! Yup, you read right! Three-Shot! (:  
The story is somewhat sad. . . I hope you enjoy!

Read, Enjoy, Review!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own the Teen Titans. –Tear drop-**

**

* * *

**

**Return**

The time had finally come. Beast Boy had left for a month and a half to a mission in Africa, and today he was coming back.

We stayed in touch while he was there, but towards the last two weeks we had no contact at all. I missed him dearly. I felt a pain in my chest when I realized that he had done nothing to contact me in those two weeks. I made myself believe that he was really occupied in the mission, so he did not have time to reach me.

I sat on my bed staring at the clock as my eyes followed the second hand as each second passed. It was six thirty in the afternoon and Beast Boy arrived at seven, only half an hour to see my love again.

My thoughts drifted off to the green changeling that now owned my heart. For some reason, those two weeks that we had no contact I felt strange, like something was going on, something was changing. I would out of nowhere become depressed or start acting indifferent towards everything.

My heart pumped at a slow rate, almost like it was about to come to a stop.

I had no reason to feel like this, everything was supposed to be fine. Beast Boy loved me and that was the only thing that mattered. Only I felt that my love was unrequited. I have tried many times to get this thought out of my head, especially because it hurt immensely. I had been going out with Beast Boy for almost ten months. In five days it would be our ten month anniversary.

"Raven, come to the common room, Beast Boy will arrive any minute!" Robin's voice came from the speakers as he snapped me out of my thoughts.

I glanced at the clock before heading to the common room, 6:55 pm.

--

When the doors of the common room slid open for my entry I saw Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg waiting anxiously.

"Our friend shall arrive any time now!" exclaimed the eager tamaranean princess "Raven, it is great that you have joined us in the receiving of the coming home of our dear friend Beast Boy!" she exclaimed some more as her eyes drifted towards me.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" I replied with a small smile on my face.

"The sensors just detected Beast Boy landing on the roof, and now he is heading for the room! Get ready Titans, our teammate is back!" notified our leader enthusiastically.

I headed for the window to admire the dazzling view that our common room had. Suddenly, the doors slid open revealing a cheerful green boy with a tremendous smile on his face. I shifted my body to see him. My heart skipped a few beats and it felt like it had come to a stop.

"Beast Boy!" exclaimed Starfire as she flew towards Beast Boy to give him one of her super embraces.

"Star…fire…it…is…nice… to see you too" said Beast Boy as he gasped for air for Starfire's hugs always made people lose their breath, literally. She removed herself from the changeling as the rest of the team went to greet him. I walked slowly behind everyone.

"Yo BB! Nice to see you again man!" shouted Cyborg as he greeted his friend.

"Nice to have you back Beast Boy" said Robin with a grin.

"Dudes, I've missed you guys so much! It's so nice to be back home!" exclaimed Beast Boy as he returned the greets to his friends.

I approached Beast Boy.

With every step the love of my life was closer to me. My heart raced at a thousand per hour.

His gorgeous emerald eyes met the gaze of my eyes. Our eyes locked instantaneously.

"Beast boy!" I said eagerly, a bit higher than a regular speaking voice, though it was not a shout.

"Oh, Hey Rae" he said indifferently as he returned to speak with the other Titans.

My eyes widened at his reaction. I felt like someone had punched me on the chest for there was a pain there.

"H-how was your m-mission?" I said softly stumbling over some words but trying to keep a straight voice, though I knew my voice was shaky.

"Oh, it was fine" he responded "How have ya been?"

I stared at him perplexed as I tried to understand to why he was being so…I found no words for it, but this was _not_ my Beast Boy.

I cleared my throat slightly, I was tried to fight back the tears of confusion that pleaded to invade my amethyst eyes.

"Uh, fine…" I said my voice shaking slightly as I pronounced each vocal.

Something was wrong. This was _not _my Beast Boy.

The Titans along with Beast Boy headed towards the kitchen leaving me standing alone in front of the door of the common room.

The tears that threatened to invade my eyes succeeded. I fazed through the floor as transported myself into my room unseen, after all they were distracted.

I landed on the floor of my room, my knees to the ground and the palm of my hands touching the floor. My breathing was uneven. It was strong, almost like panting. Tears raced down my cheeks rapidly as I tried uselessly to fight them back. The pain that I had felt in my chest increased, having an empty feeling, almost like a black hole had been formed inside.

I my eyes drifted rapidly across the room as I tried to recognize the place. I knew it was my room, but somehow I felt lost. More tears raced down my cheeks. My eyes were stained red and my nose slightly pink. My body was shaking uncontrollably as I tried my best to recover control over myself.

What was happening? Why was this hurting so much? Maybe he was just distracted from the other Titans…

No I knew I was only trying to comfort myself, the truth was the there was no excitement in him seeing me. The truth was that he was indifferent towards the love I tried to show at his arrival.

I knew things felt different for those two weeks, but I never believed my instincts. They were not even two weeks, they were twelve days. My life felt empty.

For some reason I felt the end was coming near, and I feared it with all my soul.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

And this was the first part of the three-shot!  
I hope you enjoyed it! This story actually means a lot to me, in diverse ways that I understand only, but I hope you guys understood Raven's despair as her emotions were being crushed by Beast Boy's actions.

Please review! I wish to know your opinion about how the story goes so far! Remember, it's only a three-shot!


	2. Beginning of the end?

Hey readers!

Back with the 2nd part of this three-shot, only one more shot to go (:

R&R (:

Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans in any sort of way or form.**

**

* * *

**

**Beginning of the end?**

It had been three days since the last time I had talked to Beast Boy. I had tried to avoid him lately, but that wasn't the thing that hurt me the most. The thing was, that normally would have normally said something to me by now, and now, he just didn't seem to care.

The door of my room slid open to allow my exit. I was heading for the common room. I needed to find Beast Boy. I needed to talk to him. Things could not stay this way.

The walk through the dim hallways seemed to be eternal. I walked tightly embracing myself for comfort. My walking paused when I passed by the room of a certain green boy. I felt a great pain in my chest and the need to cry. I fought back the tears as I resumed walking to the common room.

When I reached the two doors of the common room they slid open, but not for my entry, but for the exit of Beast Boy.

"Beast boy" I said softly, more like stating his name. I could hear pain in my own voice.

"Oh, hi, been awhile since we've talked" said Beast boy indifferently.

"Uh…yeah" I took a deep breath to take the courage to tell him what I needed to say "Uh…Beast boy?" I said timidly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure…"

"Do you still care about me?" I asked softly, my voice breaking slightly. I could feel the huge emptiness within me as I asked the question.

"Um…" he seemed like he was thinking, this hurt me more "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Uh… I don't know, because…it doesn't seem like it" I said almost in a whisper as my voice shook.

"Why doesn't it seem like it?"

"I don't know…because…you're not the same anymore…"

"Hmmm" he looked like he was thinking again "in what way?"

"I don't know…like you're distant now, you seem almost indifferent"

He was silent.

Silence. How I hated silence now. I felt my body begin to shake, it wasn't a shiver. I was shaking in fear. My breathing became uneven as I desperately tried to control myself before falling apart in front of him.

The end, it felt to near, I could almost touch it, but I felt like running away. I felt like ripping out my heart and now feeling anything.

Silence. When was this silence going to end? My heart ached too much to keep standing his attitude.

"Really?" he said quite confused as he broke the silence.

"Yeah, since those two weeks that we didn't talk…you changed. You're different, and it hurts so much."

"Why does it hurt you?"

I was silent. What did he mean why did it hurt me? Did he not care? Does he not understand how my _I_ care?

"Because…I-I love you and it hurts when you're so indifferent…" I said softly as I looked at the floor. My voice was shaking too much, and I felt an urge to release the tears that were trying to fight their way out of my eyes.

"Well, I'm fine. I don't know what the hell bothers you."

My eyes widened as I processed his words. Why was he speaking like this to me?

I inhaled a couple of uneven breaths as I shut my eyes tightly restricting the pain from showing.

"What bothers me is, that you've changed, you don't seem to care about anything anymore…you're indifferent…"

I couldn't stand this pain anymore I wanted to go running into my room. Cry alone. Alone how I felt.

"Indifferent, how?"

"That you don't care about anything…you're indifferent"

"That I don't care about anything?" I felt anger coming from him "If I didn't care I wouldn't be here don't you think?"

"Yeah…" I said my voice slightly shaking "…but you're distant now."

"Damn, well sorry. I'll try to not be like that…" he paused for a brief second "Sorry for not being like before."

Those words somehow didn't make me feel better. They actually made me feel worse. I felt a lie under those words and no sincere meaning to the word sorry.

"I don't want you to say sorry, I only want you to understand and change…"

"I don't know maybe I just lost the habit of talking to you so…yeah…"

That was his great excuse? That didn't even make sense, if I knew him, he would be all over me, excited about him being back and seeing me again.

"I don't know…" I paused as I fought back the tears "just try to change…please…"

He was silent.

Silence, how I hated silence. It was really starting to get to me.

The black hole of emptiness that I felt within me expanded throughout my whole body. My body started shaking even stronger as I felt myself to soon lose control.

"I don't get what you want me to do…"

"Sweeter? Like you were before…" I said my voice gloomy. I could no longer keep the pain inside. I heard a lamp explode nearby.

"I don't know. It doesn't come to me anymore to be like that."

That was the end of my control. The window of the hallway exploded and thousands of glass pieces shattered.

The light bulb that was above Beast Boy broke and almost fell on top of him if it weren't that he evaded it.

One single drop of tear slid down my cheek slowly making a path that soon other tears would follow.

"Have you changed so much in two weeks that you don't even care anymore?"

"Why the fuck, do you keep saying that I don't care about anything anymore!?" he yelled anger consuming him.

Another window exploded as glass shattered and scattered everywhere.

Another single tear drop escaped my eye following the same path the last tear had left.

"Because that's how it feels when you're acting so…distant!" I cried, literally crying because I burst into tears.

"Well I don't know, but I have to go, Robin assigned me night patrol. Bye." He said in a cold flat tone as he turned into a hawk and flew out the window that was now shattered.

I stared at the window for about five seconds and then fazed through the floor and transported myself into my room.

I fell to the ground as I was trying to reach my bed.

Too many tears raced down my cheeks and pain invaded every inch within me. My eyes were stained red as well as my nose and my cheeks. I lay on the floor as I sobbed. I embraced myself and curled up into a fetus position.

I could hear books falling from their shelves and glass shattering.

My breathing was heavy, uneven, broken. Broken, how I felt inside.

I was unable to control myself, the pain was too much.

I knew I loved Beast Boy, but I never knew how deep in me he was. I felt like everything was lost.

A cold feeling spread throughout my body as my body shook uncontrollably in an unnatural way. I could feel that I was about to have a panic attack. My eyes searched throughout my dark and cold room rapidly.

How I hated to think that everything was lost. How I hated to think that everything he promised to me would now be a lie. How I hated this.

Now, more than ever I could feel the end so close. Like it was right next to me waiting for the right time to enter. To break me apart. To break my heart.

Could this really be the beginning of the end?

_**To be continued…**_

I hope you enjoyed this story!

One more shot to go! ^^

I'll be updating soon! Tell me what you think so far (:

Please Review!(:

* * *


	3. Life Happens

Hey guys I'm back!  
I'm so sorry I disappeared for so long!  
But finally the final shot!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**Life Happens**

I stood in front of my window as I watched the dark midnight sky. There were no stars, nothing to brighten up this cold rainy night. The clouds covered the moon, the only hope of the sky for illumination.  
I gazed at the rain drops as they splashed against my window.

"Beast Boy" I whispered as I closed my eyes and let my hand feel the cold window in front of me.

Images from the past days flashed into my mind.

"_Do you still care about me?" _

"_Um…Yeah, why do you ask?"_

"_Uh… I don't know, because…it doesn't seem like it"_

I opened my eyes and knelt to the floor my hand still pressing against the window and my tears falling to the rhythm of the rain.

"_I don't get what you want me to do…"_

"_Sweeter? Like you were before…" _

"_I don't know. It doesn't come to me anymore to be like that."_

I couldn't stop these memories from bashing into my mind. All of them came at once. A stinging pain consumed me as I began shaking uncontrollably.

"_Have you changed so much in two weeks that you don't even care anymore?"_

"_Why the fuck do you keep saying that I don't care about anything anymore!?" _

"_Because that's how it feels when you're acting so…distant!" _

"_Well I don't know, but I have to go, Robin assigned me night patrol. Bye."_

I closed my eyes and whimpered in pain. The tears still found a way to escape my shut eyes and my back was now pressing against the window.

How did all of this happen? So fast, so unseen, so uncalled for.

Everything seemed like as horrible nightmare. Except I know I just couldn't wake up and everything would be alright.

Nothing was alright.

I could not control my body. Fear consumed it making it shake in an unnatural way. The pain inside me made me feel numb.

It had been two days since I had last talked to Beast Boy. Also, since I had last gone out of my room. Not once has he bothered to stop by to see if I was alright.

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg of course did. I appeared fine to them, leaving them to the excuse I just wanted to meditate and be alone.

But meditating didn't help. I found no tranquility in it. I'm sure none of the Titans bought my story, but I know they were not going to bother me anyways.

I embraced myself tightly as I remembered what I had been through these past days.

Pain. Suffering. Numbness.

My breathing was heavy and uneven. I shut my eyes as I sat on the floor my back still pressed against the window.

I sat in a fetus position. Shaking.

More memories started pouring into my mind.

"…_but you're distant now."_

"_Damn, well sorry. I'll try to not be like that. Sorry for not being like before."_

Before.

I sighed.

Before everything was perfect. I felt a sharp pain stab my chest as I recalled past moments.

"_You think you're alone Raven, but you're not"_

Those words will forever reside in my mind. They were said so long ago.

"Now I'm alone…" I whispered to the air.

Suddenly I heard a knock. I jumped and I began shaking more.

I closed my eyes to try to compose myself as I inhaled and exhaled large gasps of air.

"Raven…" I heard a delicate female voice from outside my door.

Starfire. What was she doing awake at this time of night?

"Go away" I yelled, my voice ringing through my ears.

"Raven I must speak to you. Please, it is about…Beast Boy"

Another strike of stinging pain penetrated my body at the sound of his name.

I used my powers to open the door.

I heard Starfire gasp as she entered my room. No surprise my room was a mess. Glass shattered on the floor, papers ripped apart, books torn. Anything that my powers had destroyed.

When she saw sitting against the window she ran to me and embraced me tightly.

Her embrace was not comforting at all. I could only feel as my heart was ripped apart more, but with her in front of my I tried to compose myself.

I pushed her away breaking the embrace.

"What is it Starfire?" I said, my voice soft and shaky with fear of the news that she had brought.

"Raven, you must be strong but there is something that you must know…." She said softly.

My stomach began hurting and I closed my eyes to try to process the news.

"I was speaking to friend Beast Boy and… well, I asked him if anything was wrong…he spoke to me about what happened between you and him…and then…" she paused I could feel her eyes gazing at me.

My eyes remained closed as the black hole within my chest expanded. These were not going to be good news.

I heard her inhale.

"I asked Beast Boy if he still loved you… he was silent at the beginning…thinking…and then he said that he did not feel the same way as before"

My eyes snapped open and my mind could not acknowledge what Starfire had just sat. I sat with a blank look. There came that stinging pain again.

"Raven, I felt you must know this, that is why I came to tell you."

My expression remained blank. Tears threatened to invade my eyes.

"Thanks you. And I wanna be alone Starfire, please" I said my voice almost a whisper shaking as I vocalized each word.

"But-"

"Please" I stated although it may have sounded more like a plea.

I closed my eyes. I heard Starfire leave.

I opened my eyes as tears fell rushing down my face,

The pain I felt inside was horrifying. I felt as if someone were stabbing me right through the heard. I felt needles stinging through my skin.

I sobbed until the last of the night that I could recall. I cried myself to sleep on the floor with my back pressing against the coldness of the window.

* * *

_**2 DAYS LATER...**_

"Beast Boy…" I said his name as I knocked on his door. It was time to finish this.

His door swooshed open. My heart seemed to have paused.

"Yea?" he said in a monotone. His eyes showing no interest at all.

I took a deep breath.

"Is everything fine…?" I asked trying to keep my voice firm.

"Yes"  
"Beast Boy…" I paused for a moment feeling that stinging pain inside me once again "Is there anything you need to tell me?"

"Uh…" he hesitated "No"

My eyes turned to the floor avoiding his emerald eyes.

There was a silence. It lasted for a while, until I broke it.

"Beast Boy, I think it would be best if we broke up" I forced those words out of my mouth. I could not believe I had said them, but I just could not take this pain any longer.

He was quiet. No response from him.

I looked up at him as the sight of him punched a black hole through my chest.

He stood looking down at the floor. No expression on his face.

"Beast Boy, please say something" I said as I urged for an answer. My heart ripped into a million pieces.

"What do you want me to say?" he whispered.

"Anything. An answer would be good"

"I-"

He was interrupted by a beeping sound and red flashing lights. I heard Robin's voice through the systems.

"Trouble"

My heart sank as Beast Boy and I parted for the mission.

* * *

_**3 DAYS LATER…**_

I heard a knock on my door.

I composed myself and whipped the tears off my face as I triggered my powers to open the door.

I froze as I saw the green changeling that stood at my door.

"Raven" he stated monotonously.

"What?" I whispered. My voice sounded weaker than I wanted it to.

"I've been thinking and you were right we should break up" my heart sank "I just don't feel the same way as you feel for me anymore. I tried to convince myself it was just some irrational thought, but then I realized it wasn't"

Anger built up within me. I heard glass shatter nearby.

"Well isn't this what I told you three days ago Beast Boy?!" I practically screamed.

"Yea, but-"

"…I've asked you millions of times what was wrong and you never thought of mentioning this?!"

"I thought it was just some irrational thought"

"So it's over?"

"Yea"

I felt millions of needles piercing through my heart.

"Ok…" I whispered to the air as I noticed he had already left my room.

I looked around things felt so strange to me. I was lost. This cold dark room reflected my feeling inside.

My knees fell to the ground. Everything began spinning and it became blurry. I heard a storm of tears crash onto the floor and a faded thunder outside.

I gasped as my eyes closed and everything went black.

* * *

_**1 YEAR LATER…**_

I stood on top of the Titans East tower watching as the sun disappeared below the horizon.

I recalled past events in my mind.

The day I broke up with Beast Boy I had told Robin I would transfer to the Titans East. No questions asked he agreed.

Ever since I have lived here. My heart still belonging to Beast Boy, but after that night I had never seen him again.

The pain had been tremendous. He had been in my heart deeper than I thought.

Three months after the break up Starfire informed me of some news. Beast Boy had told her that he had cheated on me. That the girl he cheated on me with got into his head and told him and made him believe false things about me.

He said he didn't love her. It was a mistake. Then Starfire asked him if he still loved me. He was quiet, she said his eyes reflected sadness and his expression went blank. And he never gave her an answer.

I looked up to the sky to see that daylight had disappeared and now it was the full moon and the stars that illuminated the night sky.

I closed my eyes and felt the cool breeze rush against my skin.

Sometimes in life people that you love will go away for various reasons. But then sometimes they stay in the past. Sometimes they return to your present or sometimes they are simply waiting for you in the future.

Maybe this wasn't the end. I hope to see you in my future someday if destiny wants it.

"I love you Beast Boy" I whispered to the stars as a single tears slid down my cheek.

* * *

**A/N**: I finally finished it!! Yay!! Tell me what you thought! So sorry for the loooooooooonnnnggg wait! I had a serious author's block and a long one too. I hope you guys are still out there! I love this story deeply…and I will now continue working on the other stories I left unfinished!  
thanks for reading!

Review please! Thanks to you all ! (:


End file.
